A Sweet Surprise
by ohcurliehair
Summary: It was her birthday, but nothing usually ever happened. Some Callian fluffiness.


This is a little one-shot I wrote. As usual its full of fluffiness. I swear one day i'll write something more serious :) Reviews always appreciated and loved. Don't own Lie to Me (wish I did though).

***

Gillian sighed as she opened the front door to The Lightman Group. Just another day. It was her birthday, but nothing usually ever happened. When she was with Alec he would take her out for dinner. But even that wasn't a happy affair. Usually it would end in him coming up with some excuse as to why he had to leave early, or they would start fighting about something. This year though, there was no Alec. No more fighting, no more excuses, no more tears on her birthday. Even if she did nothing, she was happy to at least be able to have a peaceful day, rather than one filled with dramas.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY GILLIAN.'

She jumped in surprise and a massive smile spread across her face. So much for doing nothing. Around her stood the entire staff of The Lightman Group. They had decorated the hall with streamers and balloons and a massive sign that said 'Happy Birthday Gillian' hung over the entrance to her office. Loker and Torres strode up to her first.

'Happy birthday Foster,' Torres said, planting a kiss on the woman's cheek.

'Foster, hey, another year older...not that you look older. In fact you're pretty good looking for your age...not that your age is old. I'm leaving now, before you decided to hurt me,' said Loker, trying to be tactful, but failing miserably.

Torres shook her head. 'Don't listen to him Gillian. You know how he gets this early in the morning.'

Gillian smiled at her. 'It's no problem, really. I just can't believe you've done this for me. Thank you everyone.'

As she looked around at all her smiling, chatting colleagues she couldn't help but search for one person in particular.

'You wouldn't be looking for me now Foster, would you?' came a voice from behind.

Gillian turned to see Cal standing behind her.

'Glad to see you could make time to turn up to this little shindig of mine,' Gillian said dryly, amusement evident in her voice.

'Turn up? I planned the whole thing. Well now I can't help but be insulted!'

Gillian looked up at him in surprise.

'You planned this? I'm so sorry Cal. I just assumed it was Heidi or Torres' idea. I didn't think that you would...' she trailed off.

'Yeah, well lucky for you not only am I a fabulous best friend but I'm also incredibly forgiving. Now stop talking, my present is waiting for you in your office.'

By this time most the staff had wandered off, most likely in search of cake.

'You got me a present Cal?'

'Of course.'

She looked at him warily.

'It's not like that time you bought me one of those hideous mask things you like so much is it?'

Cal pretended to look offended.

'That mask was not hideous. It's just that you can't appreciate its beauty.' He chuckled. 'Now come on.'

He led Gillian to just outside her office, where the door was closed.

'Now close your eyes.'

Gillian felt Cal wrap he hands around her eyes as he guided her forward. She felt the warmth spread through her at his touch.

'Ok, you can look now. I would say surprise but I'm not much of the 'jump out with a ridiculous happy look on my face' kind of guy.'

As Gillian opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There, in the corner of her office, was a table with a giant slushy machine set on top.

'You got me a slushy machine?' the delight and excitement evident in her voice.

'Yeah, well you spend so much time and money driving to that damn shop to buy them I thought I'd bring them to you. Do you like it?'

She looked up to see a particular look on his face. She couldn't be sure, but she thought he look nervous.

'I love it! Is everything ok though?'

It was rare for him to show any emotion in front of her, let alone nerves.

'Yeah, of course it is, love. The slushy machine is only part of your present though. Here's the rest.'

He bent down and gently kissed Gillian on the lips. He pulled back after a few seconds, determined not to force anything. He looked at her, hoping he hadn't gone too far. But her face was flushed and happy. That had to be a good sign right?

'As much as I love the slushy machine Cal, I think I liked that second part of my gift better.'

She smiled at him again and before he could even register what she had said, she kissed him deeply.

They finally separated when oxygen was required. He looked at her sheepishly, feeling like the cat that had gotten the cream.

'Happy birthday, Gill.'


End file.
